


Alone in the Garden

by QueenVentolin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVentolin/pseuds/QueenVentolin
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Ventolin Xtal
Kudos: 1





	Alone in the Garden

They both stood in the garden holding each other’s hands and staring off into the distance. Bucky then looked at Ventolin filled with nothing but love in his eyes.

“It’s gonna take me some time getting used to this.”

“What do you mean?” She said confused at his words

“Well you see I kind of grew up on earth and you don’t exactly see something like this everyday.”

“Yeah I get it but that’s the best part of life you get to see and explore new things, it’s exciting.”

“I guess you’re right it is exciting.”


End file.
